Doyoung Is Mom
by jdarea
Summary: Jaehyun penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya Doyoung lakukan pada anggota Dream sampai mereka berenam senang sekali ribut hanya karena ingin duduk dekat Doyoung? Jadinya mereka terlihat seperti segerombol anak ayam yang mengekori induk kelinci. [nct. jaedo. nct-dream. family. romance. dorm life. fluffy. typo's. no bash. dldr.]


Pagi hari yang ribut, Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setiap pagi ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah kericuhan anak-anak Dream yang berebut seorang Kim Doyoung di meja makan.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan kursi kalian masing-masing untuk di duduki. Jadi, kenapa masih mengerbuni Doyoung dan berebut untuk duduk dekat dengannya setiap pagi, huh?"

Jaehyun terkikik melihat Taeyong yang seperti frustasi melihat kelakukan Mark dan kawanannya yang selalu meributkan hal yang sama setiap paginya. Lelaki Jung itu menarik kursi di meja makan paling ujung dan duduk memperhatikan disana.

"Aku menyerah." Ini suara Renjun, mundur dari kerumunan dan duduk di dekat Taeyong. "Chenle, Chenle. Kau juga, kemari." Lalu, tangannya melambai, menyuruh Chenle untuk duduk berdekatan dengannya.

Bocah Zhong itu merengut dengan bibir mengerucut, tapi tetap menurut pada Renjun dan duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Ya ampun, Doyoung tidak se-asyik itu sampai kalian berebut posisi duduk berdekatan dengannya." Johnny bersuara sekarang, membuat Jaehyun menoleh padanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil―menyetujui.

Jaehyun menatap lama pada sosok Kim Doyoung yang hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya ketika anak-anak yang dulunya mini-rookies itu menarik-narik tubuhnya. Ia jadi penasaran, apa yang Doyoung lakukan pada mereka hingga mereka ingin sekali berdekatan dengan Doyoung?

"Jisung, kau duduk dengan Taeyong hyung saja, biasanya juga begitu, kan?" Haechan berkata sambil tetap mempertahankan kursinya di samping kanan Doyoung. "Mark hyung juga, menjauhlah."

Yang paling muda menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, menolak opsi dari Haechan. Sementara Mark, ia tidak membalas tapi masih disana, disisi kiri Doyoung.

"Astaga! Aku bisa sakit kepala kalau begini." Taeil yang bergumam. Ia baru tiba di dapur dan langsung mengambil segelas air putih untuk ia teguk sampai habis.

Jaehyun ingin sekali tertawa keras meskipun tidak tahu apa alasannya. Hanya saja, lucu jika ia melihat keadaan seperti ini. Doyoung itu jadinya seperti ibu dari anak-anak Dream. Jaehyun yakin, jika Jaemin disini, maka keributan akan bertambah parah―semakin berisik.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yuta datang dengan wajah mengantuknya. Ia berjalan kearah Haechan, menyeretnya seperti anak kucing dan mendudukannya jauh sekali dari kursi Doyoung. Lelaki Jepang itu kembali untuk menarik Jisung dan mendudukannya bersampingan dengan Haechan. Baru setelahnya, Yuta sendiri yang duduk di samping Jisung. "Kalau kalian masih mau ribut begitu, aku tidak akan segan untuk menendang kalian satu per satu."

Haechan yang tadinya akan memprotes itu mengurungkan niat, bergidik ngeri. Yuta yang baru bangun tidur adalah Yuta yang menakutkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Dan kau, Kim. Berhenti memanjakan mereka." Yuta melanjutkan.

Doyoung hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia mengambil lauk dengan sumpitnya untuk di letakkan diatas nasi Mark, Jisung, Haechan, Renjun, dan Chenle; yang mana itu mengundang senyum dari para anggota Dream itu.

Terakhir adalah Jeno. Doyoung mengambil lebih banyak lauk dan kimchi, menaruhnya diatas nasi Jeno, lalu berkata, "Makan yang banyak dan tumbuhlah dengan baik."

Jaehyun jadi paham―begitulah sifat Doyoung, ia menyayangi semua orang di sekelilingnya dengan tulus. Terlebih pada anggota yang paling muda, Doyoung akan menjaga dan mengurus mereka dengan baik.

Pantas saja, anggota Dream selalu ingin berada dekat dengan Doyoung. Karena dia adalah orang yang akan selalu ada ketika kau mencarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung sedang pergi untuk jadwal pribadinya, dan sekarang Jaehyun di sibukkan dengan tugas matematika Jeno yang sedikit rumit. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jeno mendongak untuk menatap Jaehyun sekilas, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. "Bertanya apa? Bukan yang macam-macam, kan, hyung?"

 _Macam-macam apanya?_ ―Jaehyun terkikik dalam hati. Sambil terus mencoba mencarikan rumus untuk Jeno mengerjakan tugas nomor empat, Jaehyun bertanya, "Kenapa kalian dekat sekali dengan Doyoung hyung?" Suaranya pelan, tapi cukup untuk Jeno dengar. "Kalian mengekorinya setiap di asrama, rela ribut setiap pagi hanya untuk duduk dekat dengannya, dan menempelinya jika kebetulan ada jadwal yang sama. Dia se-menyenangkan itu? Atau ada hal lain?"

Yang bermarga Lee menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis. Ia memasang pose berpikir, dan itu sangat lucu di mata Jaehyun. "Mungkin bukan seperti itu, hyung…" Katanya pelan, memulai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jaehyun. " _Vroom vroom talkshow_ -nya bahkan sangat membosankan, leluconnya garing, dan Doyoung hyung tidak pandai batu-gunting-kertas."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun terbahak, bersamaan dengan Jeno yang juga menyuarakan tawa yang sama. " _Maja_ , _maja_ ~ kau benar, Jeno-ya…"

Dua orang yang memiliki kemiripan wajah satu sama lain itu melakukan high-five, tertawa bersama, sejenak melupakan tugas sekolah Jeno yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Tapi Doyoung hyung adalah yang terbaik. Dia membuat kita tertawa dengan semua hal membosankan itu. Hyung tahu sendiri, _Vroom vroom talkshow_ -nya selalu di rindukan dalam setiap penayangan NCT Life, lelucon garingnya selalu membuat kita terbahak, dan kekalahannya dalam bermain batu-gunting-kertas pasti selalu membuat semua orang tertawa girang."

"Dan lagi, Doyoung hyung menyayangi kami dengan caranya sendiri. Dia itu ibu―yang akan ada disaat aku mencarinya, yang akan mendengar disaat aku berbicara, yang akan mengajariku disaat aku merasa tidak bisa, yang akan tertawa menghibur disaat aku sedih. Aku rasa, Doyoung hyung sederhana, hanya seperti itu tapi aku―dan mungkin anggota lain juga memikirkan hal yang sama―kami menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangi kami."

Saat itu, Jaehyun tahu… mungkin anggota lain juga berpikiran sama seperti Jeno barusan. Karena dirinya juga mengakui hal tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah jam sebelas malam ketika Jaehyun melihat Doyoung baru saja keluar dari kamar yang di tempati oleh Jisung dan Jeno.

"Eo? Kau belum tidur, Jaehyun-ah?" Lelaki Kim itu bertanya pelan seraya menutup pintu. "Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Malah keluar dari kamar Jeno dan Jisung." Jaehyun membalikkan pertanyaan. Ia berjalan pelan mengekori Doyoung masuk ke dapur.

"Tadinya, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah mereka sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi Jisung masih bangun dan minta di temani. Jadi, yah… begitulah."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tinggi dan menopang tangan diatas meja konter. Memperhatikan Doyoung yang mengambil sebungkus kopi diatas rak atas.

"Mau minum kopi bersamaku?"

"Hng," Yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Tapi, jangan menyuruhku tidur selepas kopinya habis, oke? Itu mustahil." Detik setelahnya, tawa ringan terdengar, membuat Doyoung juga menyuarakan tawa yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyeduhkanmu susu coklat seperti yang selalu Jeno minum saja, agar kau bisa tidur sehabis meminumnya."

Pada akhirnya, Doyoung hanya menyeduh secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara untuk Jaehyun, ia menyeduhkan susu coklat―itu susu milik Jeno sebenarnya. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengobrol santai, menikmati minuman masing-masing dengan candaan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Doyoung menceritakan semua kegiatannya seharian ini pada Jaehyun, seperti lelaki itu memang penat dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Jadi, Jaehyun mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena tidak mungkin jika Jaehyun membiarkan Taeyong yang menjadi pendengar Doyoung hyung-nya, yang ada mereka akan berargumen dan membuat asrama berantakan―sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi itulah cara mereka berdua bersahabat.

"…tapi, hyung, aku benar-benar penasaran, kenapa semua anak Dream selalu ingin menempel padamu." Jaehyun menyuarakan apa yang selalu menjadi pertanyaannya. Susu coklat dalam mugnya belum habis, tapi asapnya sudah hilang karena mulai dingin. "Aku pikir kau melakukan sihir pada mereka."

Doyoung dibuat tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaehyun. Ia meminum sisa kopinya sampai habis sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Sihir apa? Kau bicara yang aneh-aneh." Ucapnya jenaka. Doyoung beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyimpan cangkir kosong itu diatas washtafel. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa mereka seperti itu padaku."

"He-em, seperti segerombol anak ayam yang mengekori seekor kelinci." Jaehyun terkikik sampai kedua matanya tertutup. Tapi tiba-tiba, Doyoung ada di belakangnya dan menepuk tengkuknya dua kali hingga tawa Jaehyun semakin meledak.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Habiskan minumanmu dan simpan mugnya di washtafel, biar aku yang mencucinya besok."

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat, paham dengan perintah kakak kelincinya. "Tapi, hyung―"

"―huh?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu sepertinya." Doyoung diam berpikir di ambang pintu dapur setelah Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang aku lupakan?"

Jaehyun tak menjawab. Ia malah beranjak mendekati Doyoung dan memeluknya sekilas. "Kau lupa memelukku hari ini." Katanya pelan. Setelah beberapa detik memeluk Doyoung, Jaehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap yang lebih tua dengan senyum hangat. "Tidurlah, siapkan dirimu untuk keributan lainnya besok pagi."

Satu-satunya Kim di dalam grup itu terkekeh halus. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi berisi Jaehyun-nya. "Oke. Kau juga jangan begadang. Langsung tidur jika susumu sudah habis."

" _Arasseo_."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa sikat gigimu, pakai selimut yang agak tebal karena udara sedang dingin, dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu Mark sebelum kau tidur."

Lagi, Jaehyun tertawa. Doyoung itu tahu sekali tentang kebiasaannya mengganggu Mark sebelum ia tidur―mereka itu roommate, ngomong-ngomong. "Mark pasti mengadukan semua itu padamu."

"Jelas saja, kamar kalian paling berisik setiap malam." Doyoung mendengus.

Jaehyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membalik tubuh Doyoung dan mendorongnya pelan keluar dari dapur. "Baiklah, pacarku. Segeralah tidur dan jangan terus mengurusi anak-anakmu."

Sebelum Doyoung kembali mengomel tentang anak-anak Dream kesayangannya, Jaehyun sudah berhasil mendorongnya hingga ke kamar yang di tempati Doyoung bersama Winwin.

Saat Jaehyun kembali ke dapur untuk menghabiskan susu coklatnya, ia berpikir sesaat.

 _Doyoung itu menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan tulus. Dia melakukan semua cara agar mereka tersenyum. Padahal hanya cara-cara sederhana, tapi orang-orang menyukai cara Doyoung yang seperti itu._

 _Dan beruntungnya Jaehyun, karena dirinya adalah pemilik hati Kim Doyoung yang di sayangi banyak orang tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Lagi iseng wkwkwk.

Kenapa di otakku hanya jaedo dan jeno ajja~~? Niat banget aku bahagiain mereka walaupun cuma di ff, hehe ^^ [ps : maafkan untuk typo yang selalu bertebaran /slap/]


End file.
